An Incomplete Soul
by SilversunnyD
Summary: Roxas doesn't remember what happened to get him here or how to get back. But on the bright side he's learning a lot about the Keyblades, which as it turns out are seemingly bodiless sleeping demon weapon souls. Did not see that one coming. Until Roxas remembers what he's supposed to be doing-or where he needs to be, he'll be a temporary student of the DWMA. Should be interesting.
1. Prologue: Trouble Brewing

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts and/or Soul Eater, there would be something seriously wrong, as I do not it's all good however.**

This starts very close to the end of 385/2 Days on the Kingdom Hearts timeline and the prologue takes place after episode twelve of the Soul Eater anime.

* * *

It was hard to explain but that creepy moon that always had blood dripping from its mouth seemed… darker tonight. Although now was hardly the time to be taking observations of the moon when you're possibly fighting for your life. She had thought this place was supposed to be easy, it might sound bad but she did pick this place because it should've been easy. Of course the strange creatures she was fighting weren't letting up, for every single one she destroyed it was like two-no three-more took its place.

Her name was Marie Mjolnir. She was the death scythe that headed the Oceania division of the DWMA. Marie is a young woman around the age of 25-30. She has large, caramel eyes, and long blonde hair that hung loosely. She wears a black dress with a large, golden, zig-zag pattern in the front from the waist down. In addition she wore heels and an eye patch on her left eye that had a thunderbolt insignia imprinted on it.

"There's no choice." She murmured to herself when she finally got a break and the horde of creatures was gone for the moment. So far whenever they did this they always came back in greater numbers than the last time. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold off much longer. Marie ran across the street to the nearest window breathed on the glass and quickly tracing and muttering the numbers under her breath as she did, "forty two, forty two, five sixty four."

Thank goodness the response was fast, although Shinigami appeared rather surprised seeing who it was. "Marie?" Most would be startled to see the black figure with a cartoonish skull mask as a face, but Marie was relieved.

Marie glanced over her shoulder, the creatures were coming back in the biggest horde yet, and inside she could've sworn a part of her died. "Sir, I need back-up here!" She glanced back at the mirror. "They keep on coming and I've never fought something like these before!" She got ready to fight, turning her back to the window.

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, in the Death Room, Shinigami looked unusually serious. He'd been hoping never to see those creatures on his world again. Now they apparently have shown up in Oceania in hordes which meant something was summoning or attracting them. Whatever it was, it was probably in Oceania as well. He watched as the fight restarted and then suddenly stopped as the creatures suddenly retreated. Strange.

Marie looked back to them with a look of confusion. "I'm not sure what's going on here but do you know anything about this Lord Death?"

Shinigami was silent for a moment before nodding. "Those were Heartless. And they only come when trouble is brewing. There are some things I need you to keep an eye open for-no pun intended."

Marie nodded. "I'm listening."

* * *

A sigh. "I don't get it." Said a pale, white haired kid with red eyes and shark-like teeth. He had his hands behind his head. Clothing-wise he wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a sweatband that has a sticker with his name 'Soul' on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He also wore a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.

"Hmm… I don't either, but there's sure to be a reason." The girl walking next to the albino said thoughtfully. Her hair was an ash blonde color and in pig tails and she had green eyes. She wore a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her name was Maka. "Even when I said we were almost at the city we were ordered to return immediately."

"A waste of time on our part." The albino said as they continued up the steps to the school, the DWMA.

"Black Star better not rub it on that he finished his assignment when he gets here later." Maka muttered as she looked up at the academy, or DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Uh… I don't think he'll be able to." Soul said as they reached the top of the steps only to see the blue-haired nut with a god complex who appeared to be complaining endlessly, of what sounded like he too had been called back.

"Strange I think I even just saw Kid." Maka said looking around with a frown. "I wonder if everyone's been called back then. Maybe something big happened."

* * *

That day the halls of the DWMA seemed a bit more crowded than usual. By noon there were plenty of rumors and speculations floating about regarding why everyone had indeed been called back today. Most teachers seemed to know as much as the students did, and the few that might know wouldn't say anything regarding the subject. Something strange was going on; for once the Death Room was even closed off to students for some reason. Apparently Lord Death was busy with something important, what it was could be anyone's guess.

Not long past noon, during classes there was the sound of rushing footsteps through the halls, but whatever had or was happening was once more chocked up to rumors and speculation. All this was starting to get a tad bit annoying in the opinions of some. Finally there was an announcement towards the end of the day, that was to explain _some _things. Although it wasn't Lord Death but the Death Scythe Spirit Albarn speaking.

"I know there have been a lot of questions going around regarding the total extracurricular assignment recall that took place early this morning and I'm going to be clarifying things a little. One of the Death Scythes made a call to Lord Death." There was a pause to let the news sink in. The Death Scythes normally kept to themselves so a call to Lord Death had to mean something was going on. "I am sorry to say that dangerous creatures called Heartless have been spotted. They're not like the Kishin eggs some of you normally fight. Until further notice all extracurricular assignments are cancelled. All problems are to be taken up with your teachers. That is all."

Just like that the school was in a complete uproar. One should feel sorry for the teachers whose desks were crowded immediately after the announcements. Well, the teachers that didn't scare and-or creep out their students anyways.

* * *

**So, there's the prologue. Didn't want it to be this short but there wasn't much more to put in on my part. The first chapter should be up soon. After I update all my other works that are badly in need of updates. Which will not take long seeing as the part of me that writes has become extremely hyper over the past week.**


	2. A Strange Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater, believe me, you'd know if I did.**

* * *

"Ah, Soul, Maka, come in, come in. I was just finishing up a little paperwork." Nurse Medusa said with a friendly smile as she welcomed them into the office. "I'm afraid I've lost track of time with all that's been going on today." As she said this she shuffled some papers together and slid them into a folder for later before turning to them.

Medusa had blonde hair that was mostly short and slightly spiky except for two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face that entwines each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She wore a black dress with a white arrow belt that crosses itself in the front forming an X and over that a white nurse's coat with some plain white shoes.

"Don't suppose you know anything about what's going on?" Maka questioned looking around the room. The thing that stood out most right that moment was that a curtain was pulled partially hiding the second bed from the door. Due to the curtain being pulled only partially, she could see a pair of unusually large black shoes of the patient in bed.

"Trouble with the Heartless, as you father said on the announcements earlier." Medusa said while gesturing for Soul to take a seat so she could start the check-up.

An audible groan was heard from the other side of the room bringing Maka's eyes back to the curtain that showed someone's big black shoes. "Uh… who's that?"

"Hm?" Medusa looked where Maka was looking. "Ah. We're not really sure; he was brought in unconscious earlier. Could you maybe check on him for me, see if he's awake? I need to preform my check-up."

Maka blinked and hesitated glancing at Soul who shrugged. "Of course." And with that she walked around the beds until she passed the curtain and was able to see what this mysterious person looked like. But she soon found the only describing feature about him was his head. Aside from the big black shoes he wore a black cloak that was zipped halfway down. Apparently the zipper went down instead of up. He had spiky blond hair that was swept to the side slightly.

Tilting her head to the side she walked to the side of the bed to get a better look. On closer inspection she saw that his gloved fingers were twitching but he otherwise seemed to be still out of it. She was about to turn around and leave when the stranger mumbled something. Of course, curiosity getting the better of her she leaned in trying to make out what he was saying. She only caught a few words however, like 'collect', 'Heartless' and 'Nobody'. Needless to say none of it really made any sense to her.

Just as she was going to give up trying to decipher the words and report to Medusa about the kid that looked to be around her age still being unconscious, the kid bolted up. The motion resulted in pain for both as a double cry of shock was heard in the room, the result of an unintentional head-butt. Maka stumbled back into the wall while the now conscious patient reeled his head backwards.

"Is everything okay over here?" Medusa questioned as she walked over to see what the ruckus was about, Soul right behind her. Upon seeing both Maka and the guy in the cloak rubbing their respective foreheads she had to stifle a laugh. "I see our new friend woke up."

"You could say that." Maka mumbled before looking over at the cause of her pain.

He was looking around the room, seeming to have recovered from the head-butt quicker than Maka did. His eyes still seemed a little bleary from just waking up. "Where am I?" The question was just barely heard by the others.

"You're at the DWMA." It was Medusa who answered.

"The DW-what?" He asked confused blinking a few times to get the sleep out of his blue eyes.

"The DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy." Maka restated trying to regain her composure.

He seemed to only become more confused at Maka's explanation but seemed to give up trying to comprehend their explanations as he paused briefly to rub his forehead.

Maka could tell by the slight grin on Soul's face that he already liked this new guy. "I'm Maka, what's your name?"

For the briefest second, a look of confusion passed through his face before he answered. "Roxas."

Medusa offered a gentle smile. "It's nice to meet you Roxas, my name's Medusa. I'm the school's nurse."

Everyone seemed to look at Soul expectantly. "Roxas huh? Cool name. I'm Soul." He offered his famous shark-toothed grin.

"Uh… thanks?" Roxas didn't seem all that sure how to respond to Soul's comment. Just like that an awkward silence entered the room

Medusa cleared her throat, effectively breaking the silence. "Do you by chance remember what happened before falling unconscious?"

Roxas was silent a moment and frowned. That frown gradually deepened until he shook his head. "No"

Medusa gave a small sigh lifting a hand to rest her cheek in as she tilted her head to the side. "We were afraid of that. What do you remember?"

Roxas was silent for a moment as he thought about it. "Not much… how to fight… Heartless…." He sighed and gave a shrug in surrender.

"You know about the Heartless?" Maka asked looking up surprised, no one in the school even knew what they looked like yet. Except Lord Death and maybe her father.

Roxas gave a slow hesitant nod. "Yeah."

"Hmm… perhaps you should see Lord Death." Medusa suggested in a helpful kind of way. "He wanted me to send you up to the Death Room when you were good to go actually."

"Uh… who?" The confusion only seemed to keep growing for Roxas.

* * *

To say he was confused was an understatement at this point. Things only got more confusing the longer he was around these people, but what choice did he have? He could barely remember his own name and the only things he could remember clearly involved fighting and Heartless. Lot of help that was right now. Here he was being escorted to the student dorms of the school by a zombie of all things, seriously what was with this place?

After meeting the odd one called Lord Death they'd come to the agreement he'd be a temporary student at the school. He got the feeling he'd met other strange beings like the Shinigami before but there was no certainty of the sense, he just remembered a cloud of blue smoke when he tried to figure out where the memory connected to the feeling was. But at least that proved his memories would likely come back in time. Also, from that one conversation he'd learned quite a bit.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Roxas found himself to be in a staring contest… maybe. He wasn't entirely sure if the other had eyes or not thanks the rather goofy looking skull mask. Describing the odd character before him was easy. Completely black except for the skull mask and giant white hands that were by far bigger than his head. He was tempted to say he'd never seen something so ridiculous before, but something inside was telling him that would be a lie. At the end of that train of thought he gave in and blinked. "Uh… hi?"_

"_So you're the one. The Keyblade wielder." Shinigami mused aloud, putting his face-or mask-into his hand in a thoughtful way. "Or should I say KeybladeS."_

_Roxas looked startled at the revelation. But knew it to be true, after all, one of the things he _did _remember was fighting-mostly with one Keyblade but there was a vague appearance of two that seemed like a rather recent memory. "How did you-"_

"_I can see it by looking at your soul." Apparently Shinigami knew what Roxas was going to ask next because he continued on. "I can see your soul. It has the mark of two Keyblades on it. You know, Keyblades aren't so different from the demon weapons we have on this world."_

"_You don't say…. What's a demon weapon?" Roxas was now finding himself to be confused and curious. A long day of confusion just kept getting longer._

"_A demon weapon looks just like you and everyone else for the most part. However they also possess the ability to take the form of weapons. I believe you met Soul earlier, he can change into a scythe you know?" There was a pause to let the words sink in._

"_Okay… strange. But what does that have to do with Keyblades?" Hearing about people that can turn into weapons seemed at least more likely than what Roxas was used to, weapons appearing out of thin air, usually in a flash of light._

"_Well, you see all Keyblades have a soul. They're just like a demon weapon, only they seem to lack a human body and they're rather hard to rouse out of some kind of eternal slumber. The Keyblade appearing in your hand in a flash of light is essentially the Keyblade transforming into a weapon. When they lack a wielder, they normally do one of two things." Shinigami held up two fingers for emphasis. "They simply die out or they find the soul of someone worthy of wielding them and latch onto the wielder's soul. To tell the truth, they really are quite confusing things." He admitted with a sigh. "This is the first I've ever seen of two Keyblades with the same wielder."_

* * *

They talked for a while after that but that was the gist of their conversation. After a while Shinigami offered Roxas a place to stay at the academy as a temporary student until the necessary memories returned at least, which was the offer Roxas decided to take Shinigami up on. After hearing all that about Keyblades and souls, he wanted to know more, so this sounded like a good opportunity anyways.

Not long after reaching the agreement the zombie was called in. His name was Sid. Needless to say, it was something Roxas would have to add to his top ten of strange things… once he remembered his current top ten of strange things that is. Anyways, Sid had blue skin, white pupiless eyes and seemed incapable of closing his mouth all the way as Roxas could always see his teeth. There was also a white sweat band with a hole in it dead center of his forehead; Roxas assumed that hole had something to do with how the guy got killed in the first place. He wore jeans with a chain and a basketball jersey with his name on it.

Despite being a zombie though, he didn't seem like all that bad a guy however. In fact he seemed a bit funny, like when he said 'That's the kind of guy I was'. Roxas was pretty sure he'd never seen an undead guy before… well actually the more he thought about it the more he doubted it, but that seemed be the case with everything. It made him wonder.

"Ah, here we are." Sid said as they came to a stop outside the door and he handed Roxas the key to the room.

"Thanks." Roxas offered a smile of appreciation.

"No problem. I'll have someone come by with your class schedule in the morning. Oh, and remember, I'm always around to help, that's just the kind of guy I was." And with that the zombie continued on down the hall.

Roxas gave a small chuckle to himself before looking at the key, then the door. He sighed to himself before putting the key in the lock and turning. Without so much as a creek the door opened easily revealing a rather plain looking room. White walls, black furniture, a window showing the night sky(and a rather demented looking moon). There was almost something familiar about the place-with the exception of the questionable scenery-that tickled his memory a tad bit. When had it turned to night anyways? He must've been talking to Shinigami longer than originally thought.

Looking around he spotted a stack of books on the coffee table and once more his curiosity about all this soul stuff came to surface. With the lack of memories it felt like there was a void… maybe he could try filling it with new knowledge until they came back? It was worth a try at least anyways. Walking over to the armchair he sat down and picked up the first book on the pile…. Someone will have a rude awakening and it will not be pretty.

* * *

**Hmm… nothing too terribly special… well… besides the part about the Keyblade anyways. But the next chapter should be fun… yes very fun indeed. First day at the DWMA and Roxas doesn't get enough sleep. Let's hope it doesn't ruin his first impressions now shall we? **


	3. The First Day Fight

**Disclaimer: I make no claim to the Soul Eater or Kingdom Hearts franchise. I don't think I could afford the possible lawsuit if I said otherwise.**

* * *

Rumors, such annoying things they were. Being grounded to Death City was taking its toll on the students and rumors were popping up absolutely everywhere. They were becoming more far-fetched and it had hardly been a day since the announcement. In fact, the most believable at this point was the one that claimed a new student was starting at the academy today. It was more believable than the rumor that claimed Heartless look like bunnies anyways. Of course, some rumors just created more.

The new student rumor was becoming a bit much actually. Some were suspicious of the timing, Heartless suddenly appear and then the next day so does a new student. Naturally connections to the mysterious new foe and the mysterious new student were made into rumors. The worst part was probably that no one even knew for sure if there would be a new student. Although the students would find out soon enough since classes were about to start.

Maka had developed a slight headache due to the chatterboxes spreading rumors. Poor Soul had taken ten Maka Chops to the head already, three of which weren't even because of something he had said. If none of the rumors turned out to be true she'd probably get even worse.

When class started and Stein didn't make any announcement besides telling them what he'd be dissecting today. Soul felt a minor flare of panic. _"No new student?" _He thought sending an almost hopeful look towards the door. Apparently Professor Stein saw it though.

Stein was a tall man who had silver gray hair, big round glasses and a large screw in his head. In general he was covered in stitches, most notable was the one that went right around one of his eyes. His shirt looked like multiple fabrics had been randomly stitched together and then a pair of slacks. Over that he wore a stitched up lab coat.

"Oh, yes that's right. We have a new student joining us today." Stein pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Not sure where he is but he should be joining us at some point today."

Stein's words were greeted with hushed words that were along the lines of 'so it's true' or 'wonder if the other rumors are true'.

But Stein just ignored them and continued on. "Anyways, let's get on with the lesson, shall we?"

For the most part the class went silent, although there were glances that kept straying towards the door expectantly. Needless to say, very few actually paid attention to the lesson. Low volume conversations being heard at short intervals. By the middle of class the expectancy had died and very few were paying the lesson or the door.

It was always when people don't pay attention that something happened. The door opened and someone entered the room, accompanied by the words of someone in the hall still. "Sorry professor, took forever to get this guy moving!" With that the door closed behind the newcomer.

"Ah, you must be the new student." Stein looked up from what he was doing to address him.

The newcomer wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling an X as the zipper. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. The shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. The finishing touches were a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

He was preforming quite the impressive feat of what seemed to be sleeping while standing. Oh, and Maka recognized the rest of him, she had a very faint bruise on her forehead from yesterday due to their meeting. She was surprised to see Roxas of all people, but it confirmed a few rumors in her head, like some form of connection to the Heartless. He'd mentioned them when asked what he remembered.

Stein cleared his throat in an attempt to get Roxas' attention, which seemed to work at least a little. "I don't believe I caught your name."

Roxas had given a very faint jump, jolting out of the standing slumber… a little bit anyways. It looked like someone hadn't got much sleep-if any-the night before. "Uh, Roxas." He mumbled his name but it was just loud enough for the first few rows of students to hear.

Stein offered a nod turning his gaze to the students rows looking for something. "Well Roxas, I believe there's an open seat over there." He gestured towards the row in the very back in general where there were a few open seats.

The response was a rather absent nod before Roxas headed up to the back row. There was the occasional stumble on the steps, eliciting the giggles from those closest. He didn't seem to care, probably a bit too out of it to take note. It was odd how most were watching like it was a TV show or something, which came to an end when he collapsed into an empty seat.

By this time Stein had returned to the lesson and most suspected Roxas had fallen asleep. Everyone had probably hoped the class would be more eventful today. Funny how that worked out, but the hushed conversations were now renewed in strength often including an occasional glance in the sleeping newcomer's way.

"Hey Maka, is that the guy you mentioned earlier?" Tsubaki asked Maka not long after Stein returned to the lesson.

Maka nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. I didn't think he'd be attending the Academy though." She was trying to do the math in her head. _"Roxas didn't seem to remember anything when I met him, so maybe this is a temporary thing...?" _

Tsubaki was tall, to say the least. She wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that was slitted down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore a sash of riveted straps that wrapped around her waist twice and hung down diagonally from right to left. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes.

"Maybe we should see if he's okay after class…?" Tsubaki suggested glancing in the direction of the now sleeping boy.

"He probably didn't get enough sleep but I guess we could ask." Maka shrugged slightly keeping her main focus on the lesson at hand, which was hard given her thoughts trying to make sense of it all.

"I say leave the guy alone, but that's just me." Soul mumbled from where his head laid on the desk, probably wishing he could get away with what the new student was doing.

"Say… where's Black Star?" Maka asked as she ignored her weapon's comment, realizing no one was trying to reclaim attention to themselves.

Tsubaki sweat dropped. "Oh… uh… he-"

"He's picking a fight… isn't he?" Maka sighed not even needing an answer to know she was probably right.

The end of class came faster than anticipated, not that anyone complained. Most people seeing the new student still asleep decided not to bother him-despite wanting to-and took off for the halls, probably to confirm the new student rumor. Maka and Tsubaki decided to wake him up, Soul a little ways behind them after deciding he didn't want to risk another Maka Chop for leaving without Maka or something.

The two girls exchanged glances, silently debating on who should wake him up… the lucky one ended up being Maka after some form of mental war in form of exchanging uncertain looks with each other.

There was some hesitation that lead Maka to glancing back to Tsubaki who gave an encouraging nod. With a sigh she shook Roxas' shoulder. "Hey." She got no response and shook his shoulder again.

"Leave me alone." This time there was a mumbled response, which was something at least.

Maka frowned and tried again. "Class is over now."

"Go away!" This time it came out as more of a groan of annoyance.

She had a visible vein of annoyance now and gave him one last chance to wake up, one last shake of the shoulder.

This time instead of a worded response Roxas swatted at her hand, clearly annoyed.

Out of past experience, Soul and Tsubaki instinctively took a few steps back.

"Maka chop!" A dictionary was swung down upon Roxas' head, sending him onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch it with that!" Well, he was awake now. Rubbing his head where the book made contact. "What was that?! A dictionary?!" He asked with a frown without looking up, he sounded a little cranky.

Maka couldn't help the surprise of the new guy's guess. "Uh… yeah actually. It was a dictionary."

Roxas' frown deepened before looking up. "Thought so…. Hey… you're that girl from yesterday."

"Welcome to the Maka-Chopped club." Soul said as he rejoined them and offered a hand to the downed boy.

Roxas hesitated, eyes narrowing slightly with both confusion and was that maybe a lack of trust in his eyes?

"What? You're not the only one she's hit with that book." Soul offered one of his infamous shark-tooth smiles.

Roxas sighed reluctantly before taking Soul's hand and returning to his feet. Scrunching his brows slightly as he looked at the only other occupants of the room. "Right… Soul and Maka… right?"

"Yeah… uh… how did you know it was a dictionary?" Maka asked curiously, no one had actually guessed at the book before, not to mention that was the first time it was done correctly. What could she say? It bothered her.

In answer she received a shrug from Roxas. "Just a feeling I guess. Maybe I've been hit with a dictionary before?"

"Hmm… maybe." Maka frowned wondering who else might hit someone with a book, let alone a dictionary. "Oh… uh, this is Tsubaki by the way. Tsubaki, this is Roxas." She introduced realizing she'd almost forgotten about Tsubaki, seeing as the other girl had been so quiet.

Tsubaki offered a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you."

Roxas offered a smile; it was a little awkward like smiles weren't something common for him to show around others. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep… probably was. "Likewise."

"I was wondering if you were okay, you seemed pretty out of it earlier." Tsubaki admitted poking her index fingers together uncertainly.

"Yeah. Just didn't get enough sleep." Roxas admitted with a well-timed yawn.

"Thought so." Maka murmured looking around the empty classroom, when a few tings occurred to her. "Uh… you might want to try keeping a low profile around here."

"What? Why?" A frown etched its way onto his face, wondering what Maka was thinking.

"Well, people think you might know something about the Heartless that none of us have seen yet." Tsubaki started to explain, understanding what Maka meant.

"You know, since you appeared the day after they did and all." Soul added with a shrug.

"They only just appeared here?" That seemed to be the only thing that did surprise Roxas about Heartless.

"Uh… yeah why?" Maka couldn't help but be a little concerned. _"He's acting like he's been fighting Heartless for a while but nobody's heard of them until now… have we been overlooking something maybe?"_

Roxas was silent for a while with a look of mixed confusion with some debate on his face and then shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He didn't seem to stop worrying about it however and looked over towards the door then back to them. "Uh… don't suppose you know where I need to go next?"

"Didn't you get a schedule?" Maka asked with a confused frown.

Roxas sighed and shook his head again. "No. I don't even have anything with me right now." He held up his empty hands for emphasis.

Maka's eye gave a small twitch, trying to decide who to be annoyed with. "What were you doing all morning if you don't even have anything?"

"Well I was reading until about five when I fell asleep. Not sure when I woke up but the guy that dragged me here was the cause. It's all kind of a blur." Roxas admitted scratching the back of his head, seemingly trying to remember something.

"Hmm… well chances are pretty high we have the same schedule, but if we don't we could always ask Professor Stein or someone." Maka mused and then nodded to herself as if confirming the plan with another.

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way." Roxas said before giving out another yawn. He then blinked a few times, seeming more focused now. "Oh and uh… sorry about your forehead by the way."

She blinked looking a bit confused before realizing he must've seen the faint bruise. "Oh, right. It's okay… but how often do you hit people with your head anyways? You recovered from it a lot faster than I did yesterday and there's no sign you hit your head." As Maka said this she lead the way to the door.

"Uh… it's more how often I get hit in the head actually." Roxas admitted but didn't go into detail. The lack of details he gave was becoming rather annoying in her opinion, but she wouldn't say anything... yet.

"Are you guys actually making a conversation about hitting heads?" Soul asked while reentering the conversation and following Maka out off the room.

"Hmm… I guess we are." Maka offered a shrug as they left the classroom behind them, Tsubaki following silently.

Upon entering the halls, Roxas was almost immediately uneasy. He decided right then that he didn't like stares. _"Did someone set up an ambush for me?" _Was the first thought he had regarding the situation. It was an odd little half-circle surrounding the entrance to the classroom's exit. There was an almost eerie silence as the others seemed to notice as well.

Then the questions came crashing down all at once like, 'What's your weapon?!' or 'Where're you from?!' even 'Do Heartless really look like bunnies?!'

Oddly enough Roxas did find himself pondering the bunny question. _"Well... if the antennae were straight... they were on all fours... maybe a fluffy tail... Wait, what am I thinking?!" _He tried shaking his head to get the odd image of a shadow turned bunny out of his head. Thankfully he was saved the trouble of answering questions by someone obnoxiously loud.

"Out of the way! I'm the star around here!"

It wasn't hard for Roxas to feel a sort of instant dislike to the newcomer. Something about him just rubbed the amnesiac the wrong way. There was just a sort of... arrogant air about him that really put Roxas in a bad mood. It was strange how easily a disliking had formed, he usually at least took some time to know someone before passing judgement but this guy had said only nine words and already Roxas didn't like him. Although shoving his way through the crowd certainly didn't help appearances.

The new object of Roxas' dislike had bright blue-where had he seen blue hair before?-spiky hair, if he squinted a little he was reminded of a star... and people called him a porcupine. He was also rather short but also pretty muscular. The outfit consisted of a sleeveless black shirt with a rather over-sized collar-which Roxas was sure was usually worn by people who tried to hide their faces- with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. There were similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wore gray finger-less gloves with heavy looking wrist weights and had a band going across the back of each hand, each adorned with a star. His footwear was a pair of basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his shoulder was a star tattoo that was a few shades lighter than his skin. Finally, he had dark green eyes and looked somewhere between agitated and smug.

"Great, now he shows up." Roxas heard Maka mutter... he was just guessing but he got the feeling she had a twitching eye.

"Black Star..." He heard Tsubaki say quietly.

_"Black Star? Is that his name?"_ Roxas thought to himself, wondering who would willingly be called that besides the suspected egotist before him.

The one apparently called Black Star tromped right up to Roxas so they were face to face. It was a bit funny since Roxas was a bit taller than him. Why did he get the feeling he was usually the short one? Anyways, for a moment dark green eyes met blue, the dark green seemingly evaluating while blue stared back with a challenging scowl.

"So you're the one hogging the spotlight, huh? Well I'm here to tell you now that there's only room for one star at this school and that's me!" Black Star jabbed a thumb at himself for emphasis. "So unless you're afraid, how about we head outside and settle this now?"

Before Roxas could respond Maka stepped forward. "Hold on a second Black Star. Roxas is new here, none of us know his skill level yet and-"

"What? Are you afraid for your new boyfriend or whatever?" Black Star asked insensitively not taking his eyes away from Roxas'.

"Wha-boyfriend?! No!" Maka turned red-rather from anger or a blush was completely unknown. "I just don't think it's a good idea to fight someone without knowing their skill level!"

"Heh! Going to let Maka do all the talking for ya while you run off like a chicken?" Black Star teased, trying-and succeeding-in getting a rouse out of Roxas who narrowed his eyes.

Seeing there was no sense in trying to dissuade Black Star, Maka rested her hand on Roxas' shoulder. "C'mon Roxas let's-"

Surprisingly it was Roxas that interrupted this time. "No." His eyes hadn't left Black Star's once since the little stare down began. "I'll accept your challenge."

"But-wha-we don't even have a teacher to supervise!" Maka stumbled through her words, trying to find a way to stop this fight from happening.

"What was that about supervising?" ... Of course Professor Stein just had to roll in on his chair right them. He looked at the stare down taking place in the middle of all the commotion. "Oh, I see. Well judging by those looks, there's no stopping them. Let's head outside then, shall we?" He adjusted the screw in his head.

It didn't take long for everyone to get outside. But really, shouldn't everyone be heading to class before they're late? Then again, quite a few teachers looked to be rather curious about the outcome-in other words several teachers had come to watch. Looks like a lot of people would be having class outside today. The rest would probably be considered late.

"Roxas, Black Star may seem like a nut job but he's still one of the best students in terms of combat in the school. I don't think this is a good idea." This was Maka's last attempt at trying to prevent the fight. But surely by now it was all in vain.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with things more annoying than him." Roxas stated simply, not taking his eyes off his opponent. Briefly he saw an odd and darkly colored monkey in Black Star's place. _"... I think I have anyways..."_

This thought gave Maka pause as she pondered what could be more annoying than Black Star before she reluctantly joined Soul at the edge of the crowd.

"Humph. What, no weapons?" Black Star taunted from his side of the rather large circle that had been made around Roxas and Black Star who held Tsubaki who had turned into a chain ninjatō(or ninja sword).

"I don't have _a_ weapon." Roxas stated simply while moving into a rather relaxed looking position. Had he not read so much during the night he'd probably have freaked out when he saw Tsubaki transform into a weapon. He was glad he'd decided to fill that hole in his memory with book knowledge about this place. "But you can go ahead and use Tsubaki. I have no arguments."

"Heh, your funeral." Black Star said as he moved into his own position. "You're going to regret challenging me."

_"You're the one that challenged me." _Roxas thought, narrowing his eyes slightly from the increasingly annoying kid known as Black Star. He opted not to respond knowing he'd just get more annoyed with whatever comeback the spaz came up with.

**(A/N: Not so sure how good my fights scenes are, so don't say you weren't warned.)**

A silence settled in front of the school. There was no need for someone to say 'start' or 'go'. Instead Roxas and Black Star both seemed to know when to begin. It started with Black Star charging, ninjatō in hand only to be side-stepped at the last second by Roxas. Of course Black Star had anticipated that much given that Roxas had 'patiently' waited for him to come and he quickly whirled around, swinging the ninjatō. That's when Black Star did receive a slight surprise. Roxas had ducked that strike surprisingly fast-although Black Star passed it off as a fluke. But the third time he missed with Roxas avoiding the hit he realized something. After Roxas got behind him and used his back as a springboard so he landed in the middle of the circle, the force used briefly causing the assassin to stumble.

"Fast." Black Star muttered, narrowing his eyes at his opponent. It almost seemed like he was being toyed with. Which meant he'd have to take this more seriously. That jump off his back had really gotten him mad. "Tsubaki, chain scythe mode when we're in front of him." He murmured lowly before charging at Roxas once more.

Obviously, Roxas hadn't expected Tsubaki to change into another weapon. You could tell by the look of surprise on his face as he was forced to back up to avoid getting slashed with either end of the chain scythe. Which continued for several moments before he gritted his teeth narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "Play it that way huh?" He muttered to himself-since Black Star was too preoccupied with trying to scratch him- before stopping his retreat and holding his left hand out.

Black Star thought this was his chance. The enemy wasn't moving, he was wide open. Hence why both he and observers were startled by the sudden burst of... was that shadow? Oh, and the sound of clashing metal. In Roxas' held out hand was, in the most basic description, a big black sword-or key maybe. It was almost completely black, the hilt's guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth seemed to be in the shape of the Kanji for 'darkness' (闇) eerily enough. There was also what appeared to be a key chain, the token at the end of the chain being a black crown. A chain-like design ran up the length of the blade. Finally, there was a diamond in its hilt that seemed a dark purple in color.

Shock was on nearly everyone's faces. Black Star was one exception, who gritted his teeth before jumping back, reassessing the situation. Then the other exception was the professor who had been the first to step up and observe the fight, Stein, who looked more interested than anything. Everyone else's jaws were dropping. After all, they saw people turn into weapons all the time. They did not however, see weapons come out of nowhere!

"What's the deal?! I thought you said you didn't have a weapon!" Of course, it was Black Star who said it.

"Well, I don't technically have _'a'_ weapon." Roxas offered a small shrug before holding out his free hand. There was a burst of light and now there was another big sword-or key-although this one was mostly silver. This one's shaft displayed two hearts and its handle bore two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise the other blade's handle. The teeth are oddly enough fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), corresponding to the other's kanji for "darkness". Its key chain looked like a star shaped by several of some kind of seashell._  
_

Roxas crossed the two blades in an 'X' shape. "I have two."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. School hit me like a freaking freight train or something with the homework. Hopefully it won't take so long to get the next chapter up where we'll see just where this fight goes, what was Stein doing before the fight and maybe find out what Death playing poker has to do with Roxas. Heheh... if you guys thought I didn't have a plan, you're sadly mistaken.**

**Oh, and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, added this to their favorites and/or put this in their alerts. To those of you that have given me input, especially since it'll be on my mind if/when I go back to edit and in two cases, helping me see some other things that can and probably will happen in the future. I also want to apologize for any mistakes I made this chapter as I've had very little time to do much lately besides homework.**

**This actually cut into a lot of sleep time. But thanks to my climb out of a long-term depression and back up to that border between mania and that in between I've been fine. Then there's this monster(by my standards) of a chapter here. Hope it makes up somewhat for my lack of updating. I've rarely gone over three thousand words in a chapter before. This is 4,648 words... yay... new record. ^^**


	4. The Soul of a Nobody

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts or anything particularly important. I think you would know if a crazy psycho that calls herself Silver owned anything like that.**

**Note: Italicized sections are going to be Stein's flashbacks during this chapter.**

* * *

A rather deathly silence had fallen following the words of a boy who had two weapons, both of which had come from seemingly nowhere. No one had transformed, there had simply been nothing and now there was something. The more brainy students were perplexed, average students were in shock, then the more... dense, students were more in awe of the cool looking weapons never before seen... by them anyways.

How could one really explain any of this? Well, naturally Maka asked Stein who was very knowledgeable in... well anything like this. But she asked more out of a worry than curiosity. "Professor... what just happened?"

For a while the professor was silent, eyes never leaving the two combatants that had returned to their stare down. "I suppose it is quite surprising. To tell the truth, I only recently learned a few things about our new friend myself." He let this statement hang in the air a moment before continuing. "Both Roxas and his weapons are unique in their own ways, even more-so when combined."

"But what are those weapons? I don't think I've ever heard of something quite like them." Maka frowned as she eyed the weapons, a mixture of wonder and worry clear in her expression.

"Well, based from what I know, those I believe are Keyblades. It's really no surprise no one here has heard of them. I personally just learned about them earlier today." Stein admitted, drawing surprise from Maka before he continued. "From what I heard, they are the key to anything and everything. Quite fascinating really. I'm almost tempted to try dissecting one of those blades even though I get the feeling they can be quite impossible to break."

At this Maka sweat dropped. Thinking along the lines of, _"He wants to dissect those?!"_

Meanwhile, Stein thought back to his discussion with Death, just before he'd seen both Roxas and Black Star about to start a fight.

* * *

_"Lord Death." Stein greeted as he entered the Death Room. He had some questions for the Shinigami._

_"Ah, hello Stein. I assume you're here about the new student, Roxas. Right?" The black clad figure asked, apparently he'd been expecting Stein's coming._

_"Yes. I was wondering about a few things concerning him actually." Stein admitted calmly. Yes, he'd known the new student was joining his class. However there was more to the student than originally thought. "His soul for starters. It took me a few minutes to actually see it. I don't believe I've ever heard of a soul being transparent-nearly invisible actually. Then when I saw it, there were many marks, it looked wounded actually."_

* * *

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!" Black Star shouted before charging forward at Roxas once more.

* * *

_"Hmm... where to begin. Well, I suppose I should start with that poker game I had with an old friend several months ago." Death mused to himself thoughtfully putting a hand to his 'chin'._

_"Poker?"_

_"Yes, poker. He's quite the notorious gambler." Death explained patiently. "It's not easy for him to get here either seeing as he came from another world."_

_Now Stein's interest had been quite stretched. "Another world?"_

* * *

When Black Star was almost within reach of Roxas' blades, he threw the smoke bomb down, obscuring everyone's vision of the fight.

* * *

_"Yes. Another world. There are actually many inhabited worlds out there, each with their own inhabitants and abilities. My friend, Hades for instance comes from Greece. Well, not the Greece we know, a different Greece but same general concept I believe however." Death explained in short, leaving Stein with the impression that either Death had actually lost it or that maybe those ancient Greek myths weren't so far-fetched after all. "Hades is the god of death in his world, ruling the underworld. He's a bit bitter and a complete sore loser but he has his moments."_

_"And you played poker with him?" In truth, Stein was wondering just what had to go through that skull-mask to think a poker game between death gods was a good idea._

_"Yes." Death said with a completely straight face, allowing for a silence to settle before continuing. "Well, me him and two of his friends. That's when I learned of events that have been occurring in some of the other worlds. Including the discovery of people like Roxas, Nobodies."_

"All I asked about was Roxas and now, I find myself intrigued by Lord Death's social life."_ Stein thought bemusedly._

_"Nobodies like those two friends of Hades, Luxord and Xigbar, I believe their names were. Apparently a Nobody is a being that has no heart, created when a heart is lost and made from the shell left behind." Death went on to explain._

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas was heard shouting, quickly followed by the sound of clashing metal. It would appear both combatants were capable of fighting blind.

* * *

_That statement had drawn in Stein's full attention. After all, someone in the school was literally heartless and yet able to exist. Very interesting. "And Roxas is one of these Nobodies?"_

_"Yes. But not just a Nobody, he's _A_ Nobody. Most Nobodies apparently fade with time due to their lack of heart and are rather mindless. But _A_ Nobody, like Roxas is in complete control and is created when their Somebody has a strong enough will."_

"So we have a special Nobody then."_ Stein mused to himself, this whole concept he was finding rather fascinating... He had the urge to dissect a certain someone-or noone- right now. "What did you mean when you said 'when a heart is lost'?"_

* * *

There was the sound of a grunt from Black Star, maybe they'd been crossing blades and Roxas had managed to push Black Star back.

* * *

_"Ah. There are these creatures called Heartless. The most common way a heart is lost, is when a Heartless steals it."_

_There was silence before Stein spoke again, having been thinking about recent events concerning these 'Heartless'. "It sounds like you had quite the conversation while playing poker. Although none of this is explaining what I saw when I looked at Roxas' soul."_

* * *

There was the sound of a grunt from Black Star soon followed by Roxas jumping out of the smoke cloud. If Stien had to guess, Black Star's back had been used as a springboard again.

* * *

_"Well, a part of what makes one's soul is the heart." Death pointed where his heart apparently was. "While playing our game of poker I too had trouble seeing Luxord and Xigbar's souls at first. But after catching up on events in other worlds, I think I figured it out. A Nobody's soul is probably as close as you can get to the shadow of a soul. A Nobody's soul is the shadow of a Somebody's. The two are connected, and yet completely separate. Although I guess the soul of a Shadow Heartless would be more fitting. A Heartless' soul is black, some with an emblem on it depending on the Heartless."_

* * *

Twirling the silver Keyblade in hand so it pointed down at the smoke cloud, Roxas seemed to have entered a different kind of focus from the one he'd held since the fight had begun. His brows furrowed with deep concentration, Stein would almost say he was channeling something. Then one word, one strange word left the Nobody's mouth.

* * *

_In most cases, heads would be spinning and having you question what is and what isn't. In most cases anyways. Stein was taking this all in stride. "That explains the transparency I suppose. But there's more to the soul of Roxas."_

_"Ah, so you were able to see it all too then. Some of it... I'm afraid to say even I am not entirely sure. Memories make up a part of a soul, but even so his soul shouldn't be quite that bad given what he does remember. Then the crowns, those are his weapons."_

* * *

"Aeroga!"

* * *

_"His weapons?" Stein echoed, just when he'd though he had learned everything he would from this conversation._

_Death gave a nod of confirmation. "Yes. The key-or keys-to anything and everything. The Keyblades."_

* * *

A massive burst of wind exploded from the end of the silver Keyblade, dispersing the smoke cloud on contact and sending Black Star flying to the other side of the circle.

* * *

_"So Roxas and these Keyblades are like the Demon Sword?" Stein asked, somewhat curious at to how this was all supposed to work._

_"Yes... and no."_

* * *

Surprises never seemed to cease with this new student it would seem. But of course, Black Star got right back up, Tsubaki in chain scythe mode this time. Black Star bore the signs of many new bruises that would be more prominent later for sure. Roxas had probably used the more blunt sides of the Keyblades to play it safe.

_"Roxas appears to be able to read his opponent pretty well. He's using Black Star's anger against him by toying with him. He must've noticed how easy Black Star is to anger."_ Stein noted to himself for later before glancing at Maka who appeared to have come to a conclusion of some sort. He was pretty sure he knew what too. "Maka."

* * *

_"You see Stein, while like the Demon Sword, you won't find one without the other-or in Roxas' case, others-they aren't connected in the same way."_

* * *

Maka glanced up at hearing her name.

"Heh, you think a little wind can take me down?" Black Star laughed mockingly.

"No. I just figured you'd have a better chance if you could actually see me." Was Roxas' counter as he smirked.

Black Star's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's your excuse? You really are pathetic."

Now Roxas' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then maybe it's time I took the offensive and end this now."

_"It would seem Roxas is pretty easy to anger as well."_ Stein noted before addressing Maka. "Don't worry."

* * *

_"The Demon Sword is connected only by body, the souls remain separate completely. While Roxas and the Keyblades are not connected by body but by soul. The crown marks on Roxas' soul are the anchors that allow for the Keyblades to be brought into solid form at will."_

_"So the Keyblades lack human form then." Stein did not ask, but state._

_"Keyblades, like other __natural weapons lost their human forms long ago. They sleep now, trapped between weapon and soul." Death explained without realizing he'd just let slip something else that Stein had never heard of before._

_"Natural weapons?"_

* * *

"It's not like the Demon Sword. Actually, it's the opposite." Stein stated, not taking his eyes off the fighting pair. Wondering just how Roxas planned to end this, he seemed too confident to not have a plan of some sort. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw relief pass through Maka's eyes.

* * *

_"Did I say natural weapons? I really shouldn't have. Oh well. Not like it's a super secret anyways." Death gave a rather comical shrug before continuing. "Natural weapons were the weapons that inspired the weapons created. They were never made, long-lived and had three forms. The Keyblades were among the natural weapons."_

* * *

"Like you could pull offense on me." Black Star laughed mockingly despite his new bruises saying otherwise.

* * *

_"Then these natural weapons attach themselves to the souls of others?"_ _Stein surmised thoughtfully as he contemplating this._

_"As long as they carry the will to go on. The weapons we see today are crafted weapons, they can't anchor by the soul like natural weapons. A shame really. It's the soul anchor they posses that makes them hard to kill and with time they just... lose the will to go on. When that happens and the wielder passes, the soul of the natural weapons tend to fade."_

* * *

"Already have." Roxas pointed both Keyblades at Black Star. That concentration from before... summoning... that wind-Aeroga-was back in his eyes.

* * *

_"To tell the truth, I thought the natural weapons were all gone until that poker game. It would seem there are still some left, but what's more, they're attracted oddly to the Nobodies like Luxord and Xigbar. I fail to understand why a Keyblade would anchor with any Nobody however given their... particular requirements." Death admitted, it was plain to see something wasn't adding up._

_"Oh?"_

* * *

"Not going to try to move?" Roxas challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"Ha! You can't scare me with those dumb over-sized keys!" Black Star flashed an irritating, over-confident grin.

* * *

_"Keyblades in particular are picky. They look at the heart." Now it was obvious why Death was having trouble adding things up. If what he said was true, Nobodies weren't supposed to have hearts after all._

* * *

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Roxas smirked, stumbling forward a brief second before shaking his head.

"Heh, you're nothing but talk!" Black Star accused, clearly trying to provoke the other boy.

* * *

_"I see. It sounds like we have quite the mystery on our hands then." Stein mused aloud._

_"It does, doesn't it?" Death leaned to the side as if contemplating something. "Suppose I'll have to contact Hades. Maybe his friends know our friend. They were wearing the same coat Roxas was wearing when he came here."_

* * *

"You're going to regret not moving." Roxas stated flatly, although the gritting of teeth was a clear sign Black Star was continuing to get on his nerves. "Double Thunder!"

* * *

_"I believe that's a safe bet." Stein stated simply as he contemplated all the new information he'd received._

_"I'm kinda surprised. Xigbar and Luxord seemed rather curious about weapons and souls around here. I was under the impression they'd visit sometime soon." Death admitted, mind starting to wander._

_"They were curious about us?"_

_"Of course. They apparently collect the stolen hearts much like how we collect souls."_

* * *

A series of lightning bolts struck down in a line from both respective Keyblades(although one line seemed oddly stronger than another), meeting half way to Black Star, combining so there was one line of doubled up lightning, and getting a solid hit on Black Star. Although it took a moment to register what happened, the lightning had moved so fast. Anyone that had blinked probably missed it and wondered why there was a smoking Black Star on the ground, twitching occasionally with a spark of lingering electricity.

Roxas straightened up, letting the tips of the Keyblades touch the ground. "Should've moved."

"That idiot. Just like his fight with Kid, he should've moved." Maka murmured and sighed shaking her head before looking over at Roxas. "I didn't think he'd be so strong though..."

_"I don't recall Lord Death mentioning anything about wind or lightning." _Stein thought to himself, thinking of a nice long series of followup questions for the Shinigami.

"Black Star?!" Tsubaki called, returning to human form to check on her meister.

The Keyblades Roxas held disappeared, the black one in a 'cloud' of shadow and the silver one in a small burst of light. "He should be okay later. It wasn't that juiced up to do any serious damage." With that the Nobody turned and started making his way through the crowd that had no trouble parting to make a path. Whether out of fear or respect was hard to say.

This whole display helped Stein conclude something that was important... in his opinion anyways. One thought echoing through his mind as he wheeled himself back to the school via chair._ "What I would give to dissect one that lives without a heart."_

* * *

**Now that update speed is definitely an improvement by my standards. In case you're wondering, I felt the flashback would be too long if a pushed it all together, hence the jump from the fight to the flashback. Not really something I'd normally do and I will admit I've been experimenting with my writing quite a bit lately. I blame my nutso English class. I get too much time to experiment while everyone else whines when writing papers.**

**I'm sure some of you are wondering about that game of poker between Death, Hades, Luxord and Xigbar. There's a long back story to all that but it lead to my friend Useful writing Poker in the Underworld, now she's going to write what happened in this particular game of poker. So if you want to know what happened between the death gods, Nobodies and a deck of cards, ****pester her to write it.**


End file.
